


Enigma

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, I Don't Even Know, It was late and I was tired, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Just some inner thoughts from Chloe Price as she watches a certain girl.





	Enigma

_Over a month now I’ve come here just waiting, watching her. She comes here nearly every day, same time always alone, different outfit each time – Tonight a long white very short sleeved top that clings loosely to her, sliding down her left shoulder exposing a blue butterfly on her pale skin. The image of two hands creating a triangle with an eye inside them and vines tangling the shape is embellished on the front of the top. Black skinny jeans and loosely laced up boots finish her outfit off. It shouldn’t work on her, it shouldn’t make her look so good, but it does, she makes it work._

_She always bypasses everyone, never stopping to talk or even look, just walks straight up to the bar and gets the same drink –_ “A double Disaronno on ice please.” _Is all she says in a honeyed tone, never any more or less. She picks up her drink with a small slender hand, swirls it around three times before it slips down in one. Then places the glass back down and turns to survey the dancefloor, with elbows resting back on the bar. I always wonder what she is thinking about when she does this. Is she watching the people, their movements or listening to the music playing – Some chilled melodic bass heavy dance track right now. But she never moves herself for about five minutes, just waits and then forms a small smile on red lips, before pushing off the bar to slowly walk, almost floating to make her way to the dancefloor. Usually she does this, she’s done it every time. She moves through the crowd, through the mass of arms flailing. And I’m wishing to be Moses clap my hands and the sea of bodies part, to see her glow under the purples and blues as she moves to the beat that only she can hear. It’s always perfect, always hypnotizing, bewitching me with her guile._

 _But she doesn’t move forward this time, this time she turns that smile to me, locking hazy blue eyes with mine through a bob of brown hair. I’m frozen, time standing still as four words are spoken –_ “You like to watch.” _It’s not a question no reply needed – Good no words in my throat I’ve swallowed molten lava. It’s a statement for me, about me. She knows, she’s seen me watching, I’m always watching waiting to be noticed. One month passes, I always see her, I’m here to see her and she knows. I’ve never seen her watching, never seen those mysteries in blue dreams look my way, into my soul my very being as they are now. But then they’re gone and I’m back to watching to being Moses getting ready to part the sea. Yet she pauses, she never pauses, looking over with those hazy blues back on me, like a silent question, no not a question an invitation maybe - She knows I watch her, she doesn’t mind. It’s an invitation to join her, yeah, she’s smiling, a beckoning to come with her, to be with her at last._

_Left is the warm drink on the sticky bar, the worn vinyl seat with the memories of me, my imprint, my need willing her to turn my way – Look at me, give me something, I silently beg. Recollections of scenarios - If I lied down in front of you in the dirt and grime, would you just step over me and keep on going? The many times my mouth opens for no words to come out, constricting in my throat, breathless and dying like stars that used to burn so bright but now they’ve died out. So deathly the silence between us remained, threatening, consuming me, body and eyes pleading, please turn my way._

_No more are those memories, all left behind now forgotten and turned to dust. I’ve been invited in, into her world, with her small warm hand in mine. Taken through the mass of bodies writhing, stale sweat, cheap perfume and alcohol permeating the air. All is background white noise now, motionless when she turns and blue eyes look into mine. She starts to move again, just like always, slow melodic and calm. Arms raising, hands trailing fluid in and out of time. Like a body of water hips swaying, she’s swirling and I’m the one who’s crashing drowning to the depths below. But then I’m back, back to watching and standing in quicksand, no struggle given as I’m being pulled down. But she pulls me out, breathes into me, with arms round my neck. Tethering, grounding me to solid earth and three simple words –_ “Dance with me.” _Still no words to speak back – No, you look beautiful, I love to watch you dance, I’ve come here every night just to see you. None of that, just a simple nod, hands sliding round a slim waist and acceptance from her with a smile._

 _Now I’m here, I’m here with her in her moment, no words needed as we move to her beat. Pale skin shimmering, glowing so bright, under the dusky lights. Shifting, turning, twisting –_ “You look just perfect tonight.” _Did I say that out loud? I don’t know, I thought it, I always think it but it never comes out. She doesn’t change anything, movements still on point, gentle smile on red lips, eyes locked with mine. Maybe I didn’t speak, it’s static inside poised to be set free. But then I watch her lips change into a playful smile with more words verbalized to me –_ “I like you in your black vest.” _Now my brain is scrambling, when did I wear a black vest? I’ve got a black vest I know. Then it hits me, the first night I ever came here, blue pants black vest, stumbling through the doors, the crowds, nowhere else to go. That’s when I saw her for the first time, through a drunken haze, like a beacon in the dark, a siren calling, pulling me her way. All this time I’ve been watching, she’s been doing the same. Everyday I came here waiting, but she was always looking my way…_  



End file.
